


stay here, honey, i don't wanna share

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I don't really know - Freeform, Making out and stuff, and james is lazy, fluffy jily because there's never enough of it, maybe au, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: "James, I need to get up.""No, you don't. It's the weekend.""It's Monday, and we both need to get up and go to work, now stop being a clingy sleeper.""I can't, Evans, you smell too good."orJames and Lily wake up together for the first time and it's hard to let go of each other.





	stay here, honey, i don't wanna share

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Title is totally to Taylor Swift's credit.

He's completely draped over her when she wakes up and Lily can't help but laugh. She tries disentangling herself from his gangly arms, but James grumbles and hugs her tighter. That’s when she’s reminded of the fact they’re both naked – save for the fact she’s wearing panties and had made him put on his boxer briefs before they fell asleep – and _why_ that is. Her cheeks burn thinking about the night before, but she ignores it – Lily is perfectly capable of controlling herself and of controlling her horniness.

"James, I need to get up," she says, trying to look at him through the messy strands of hair covering his face.

"No, you don't. It's the weekend," he says sleepily and nuzzles her neck.

She can't hold in her laugh. "It's _Monday_ , and we both need to get up and go to work, now stop being a clingy sleeper."

"I can't, Evans, you smell too good," he says and raises his head. His hazel eyes burn through her, his wide pupils telling her that her smell may be getting to him in more than one way. "So stay here for a little while. We can have some fun…"

He starts lowering himself over her, his lips dragging over her neck then her collarbone then the valley between her breasts. His hands also drift lower, grabbing the top of her thighs, and Lily has to focus really hard _not_ to focus on his naked body over hers and to get out of her James Potter induced haze.

"James, this isn't good."

"I think this is really good, actually," he says, and then suddenly raises his head again as he stares at her, eyes wide. "Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"Oh, god, you are such a _boy_ ," she laughs, but he keeps staring expectantly at her, a worried crease between his eyebrows. God, she knew this had been a long time coming, but the fondness she feels just looking at him shouldn’t have been that strong. She drags her fingers through his hair to sooth his ‘worries’ and tries to ignore the pang in her chest as he leans into her hand. "I liked it, James, a little too much, even, which is why you need to get off of me, otherwise we're not getting up from this bed ever again." She says, and tries pushing on his shoulders.

"I'm fine with that." He shrugs and doesn't budge. He goes back to trailing kisses down her belly. She may moan a little bit at this, but the smug smile that graces his lips is enough to snap her out of it.

"James!" She pushes on his shoulders again, this time with more strength, and he groans, draping himself completely over her once again, so she’s unable to move. He sinks his head into the crook of her neck and whispers into it, his hot breath making her shiver.

“Stop being such a bore, Evans.”

“You are _insufferable_. Get off of me!” she says, squirming underneath him and trying to hold in her laughter.

“Oh, come on, you didn’t even give me a good morning kiss,” he says, holding her down. She chuckles at his stupidity and stops struggling, pulling his face with her hands and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Good morning, Potter.”

He makes an offended noise. “That was not a proper kiss!”

“I’ve got morning breath, James, and so do you,” she says, but he only grabs her face with his hand and leans in. Their foreheads are touching and she’s looking directly into his eyes. He bumps his nose with hers.

“I don’t care one bit, Evans,” he whispers, smiling fondly, and she can’t help but smile too.

He kisses her then and she melts, she can’t help it – it’s a bloody proper kiss indeed. James Potter is one damn good kisser, and Lily Evans may be getting addicted to it, even if it’s only the second day she’s had it. He does some sinful things with his tongue inside her mouth, his hands moving themselves to her hips and pulling her tighter against him. She can feel every single part of his body pressed against hers, from his defined abs to the way this kiss is affecting him. She moans against his mouth, and he’s smiling again. Lily hits him lightly on the shoulder, but doesn’t stop kissing him, one hand roaming his very muscled back and the other sinking itself in his hair. It’s soft, which she had never imagined when she cursed him for his stupid habit of messing up his hair all the time, and her newest favorite thing to do is to pull on it so he lets out a sound that’s almost a whine. It’s what she does now, and is satisfied when he does exactly what she wanted him to. It makes him kiss her harder, his hands roaming her body, grabbing at her thighs and her butt and God, she feels hot.

She’s completely lost, but with him on top of her, she doesn’t mind one bit.

Except her alarm starts blaring and she’s reminded of why she was trying to get up in the first place, so she pushes him away. He groans, and tries to kiss her again. Lily presses her lips to his for a short while, distracting him with the kiss to roll them over. She sits up, straddling his waist – which might not be the wisest decision given their current state of unclothing –, and James opens his eyes slowly. He immediately looks at her naked torso, and curses.

“You’re way too far, Evans, and I don’t have my glasses on. Would you be a dear and hand them to me so I can admire the view?” He smiles cheekily with his eyes still focused solely on her breasts. She hits his chest.

“No, because then you’ll get distracted again and then you’ll distract _me_ and I really need to get to work.”

His hands hold her hips tighter. “I remember now why I hate your straight-laced habits.”

She chuckles, and gets up from on top of him, even as he blindly tries to reach her. He ends up knocking his hand on the bedside table instead, and cursing again. She grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on, before getting his glasses from on top the table and handing them to him where he still lies pouting on the bed.

“You’re mean, Lily Evans,” he says once he can see again.

“Now, why would you say that, James Potter?”

“You said you were going to get dressed because you didn’t want to tempt me, but then you put on my bloody shirt. That is still just as tempting as you naked, let me tell you.”

She laughs and gives him another peck as he sits up, before grabbing some of her clothes from the closet and heading to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” he asks as she’s leaving the bedroom. She turns around to answer, trying not to get affected by the fact that he’s bloody standing up – in all his almost naked glory – in the middle of her bedroom, right next to her messy bed where they had spent the night doing things that brought redness to her cheeks just by thinking about it.

“I’m not changing here, Potter, since you can’t control yourself,” she says, smiling, and he pouts again. She focuses on staring at his face, not letting her gaze wander down his body, otherwise she’s pretty sure she’d tackle him into the bed and only leave in a couple of hours.

Once she comes back, now all ready for work, with makeup put on – there were some hickeys spread over her neck that she had had a hard time hiding – and her hair settled down, she finds him back on his jeans from the night before, his feet on the floor, his back on the bed and his arms bent under his head. It makes her mouth water to have James on display like that, all for her. She can count each of his abs from where she’s standing, and could probably find every muscle in his arms with no difficulty.

She doesn’t dwell on it, lest she’d be the one to distract _him_ , and only throws his shirt on his face. He sits up at the motion, and his gaze roves over her before he walks up to her.

“Good morning,” he says this time, bending down to give her one more kiss. Her hands automatically encircle his hips, but she separates their lips quickly.

“You’re not going to distract me again, James Potter.”

“You’re a bloody hard woman, Evans, you know that? Leaving me hanging here. I’m gonna get blue balls ‘cause of you.”

“Tough luck, mate,” she says, pecking him on the lips again before pushing him away. He stumbles a little bit as she walks out, grabbing her purse. “Make yourself at home!”

“You didn’t have breakfast!”

“I’m grabbing some on the way!”

He groans again. She pops her head back into the hallway that leads to her room, just to find him standing on the doorway. She smiles. “I leave work at six. Will you pick me up?”

He’s beaming as he answers. “I’ll be there.”

The happy feeling in her chest doesn’t leave her as she exits her apartment, and goes to work. Not even the pile of folders on her desk or the angry voice of her boss is enough to quell the bliss she feels as she spends the rest of her day thinking of bloody James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me in the comments what you thought!


End file.
